Vencer el miedo
by Alexandra.Romance
Summary: El miedo crea fantasmas que el amor se encarga de eliminar


ADVERTENCIA: El siguiente one es un yaoi es decir una relación chico x chico, así que si no te agradan este tipo de temas ¡CORRE!,

_Este es un one basado en la canción "Miedo" interpretada por Pepe Aguilar, aconsejo escucharla antes o después de leer el one, _

_LEMMON SUAVE._

Tiger & Bunny no me pertenece es una serie anime producida por Sunrise, bajo la dirección de Keiichi Satō. El guion está escrito por Masafumi Nishida, con diseño de personajes original por Masakazu Katsura.

Espero comentarios y sugerencias jejejeje.

GRACIAS!

**VENCER EL MIEDO**

Solo llevaban una semana sin hablarse, pero para el eso era eterno, no saber que ocurría en la mente de ese chico atormentado por su pasado le estaba preocupando, le angustiaba perder a Bunny para siempre, quizás si hubiera tenido el valor de confesarle que su poder se debilitaba Barnaby no mal interpretaría sus intenciones de ayudarlo.

Sin darse cuenta entro en la oficina que tenían asignada para realizar el pápelo, el casi no entraba ahí, no le gustaba ver cuánto tenía que pagar cada vez que destrozaba algo, ese era trabajo del rubio con quien justamente choco al entrar.

-B..¿Bunny?- susurro casi sin querer, el más joven alzo la mirada y Kotetsu sintió el dolor en ella, con lentitud tendió su mano para levantarlo, pero Barnaby se puso de pie velozmente y salió de ahí no podía llorar frente al viejo, sabía porque le dolía tanto que Tiger sintiera solo lástima por él, pero no podía culparlo, aun así el esperaba que…no, era ilógico pensar en eso, encerrado en el baño se mojó la cara su reflejo en el espejo le devolvió la mirada, una verde y triste mirada, su interior estaba más que herido, Barnaby Brooks Jr. era libre, independiente y frio, no, claro que no, Barnaby Brooks Jr. estaba solo, con el miedo terrible de que nadie jamás le amaría, un miedo que de su corazón subió a sus ojos haciéndolo llorar…

Tenía su compañero, pero a la vez no lo tenía, Tiger no le pertenecía más allá del hecho de ser su amigo, y Barnaby estaba tan aterrado por ello ¿Cómo amar en secreto? Él no sabía nada al respecto y tampoco deseaba hacerlo, él quería que Kaburagui lo amara de vuelta, de pronto la realidad lo golpeo…llevaban una semana entera sin hablarse, sin duda lo había perdido, ya no sentiría aquellas manos ásperas rozar sus mejillas como en aquella única ocasión en la que callo en la inconciencia, ¿Qué pensaría el viejo de ese momento? ¿Lo echaría de menos, tanto como el?.

Golpeo el lavamanos con furia mientras maldecía su estúpido ego, ¿Qué demonios haría sin el necio de Kotetsu en su vida? quería ir y confesarse, que ganas de lanzar todo por la borda, tomarlo del cuello de su camisa y besarlo, pero era imposible, y es que, tenía tanto miedo…Eso de mostrarse abiertamente como era frente al mundo, no era justo, Tiger sabia como hacerlo, él siempre era autentico, pero sabía que el jamás seria Wild Tiger, el solo era Bunny, ¡No, no, su mente no podía hacerle esto! ¡Ahora se identificaba con el maldito sobre nombre que el castaño él puso! ¡Era el colmo! Ahora no podía detener las lágrimas que sin cesar resbalaban por sus mejillas.

Kotetsu había seguido al rubio hasta el baño y había escuchado su llanto, le dolía más de lo que espero, Tomoe tenía razón el amor era ciego y ahora frente a esa puerta lo sabía, su desesperación por contentar a Bunny, su miedo a perderlo, sus ganas de cuidarlo.

Era extraño estar solo, no podía decir que era libre porque simplemente aún tenía algo de culpa por la muerte de su esposa y el descuido hacia su hija, pero ahora había miedo, un miedo terrible y desesperado de estar al lado del rubio y ser indiferente, de no poder secar su llanto o abrazarlo cuando se veía tan débil como aquel día en el parque navideño, pero quizás era mejor así, quizás su Bunny ya no lo quería entrometiéndose en su vida…

Como saliendo de un trance tuvo ganas de reírse de la situación, solo una puerta lo separaba del rubio, ¿Por qué no tumbarla? ¿Por qué no enfrentar la realidad? El miedo lo inundaba por completo, pero no sería un tigre si se dejara acobardar por eso.

-¿Estas bien Bunny?- había arrancado la puerta con sus poderes, y ahora que lo pensaba parecía una escena de película de superhéroes.

-Vete por favor- pidió quedamente Barnaby, no quería que el castaño lo viera así, débil y muerto del miedo

-Bunny-Chan, cálmate, estoy aquí- y se agacho para abrazarle-No te dejare solo, y tampoco siento lastima por ti, pero necesito saber qué piensas tu- Barnaby había agachado la mirada, aun sentía dudas y algo de miedo pero tal vez, por un milagro del destino Kotetsu sentía lo mismo que él.

-Kotetsu-san yo…yo tengo miedo- confeso sin más, ya no tenía caso seguir ocultándolo

-No temas Bunny, yo te cuidaré, lo haré siempre- y tomando el rostro del joven por las mejillas le beso, le beso con todo el amor que ahora sabía sentía por él, Barnaby no podía creerlo pero respondió al beso con furia, lo necesitaba, necesitaba tanto sentir a ese hombre, sentir su piel y su calor muy dentro de su ser.

Kotetsu era un tigre después de todo y un tigre siempre se come al conejo, por lo que, de un instante a otro ambos estaban entrelazados en un mar de caricias, besos, mordiscos y gemidos, Bunny sentía el placer de recibir a la persona amada en su interior y eso lo estaba haciendo delirar. Tiger no extraño nada, el cuerpo de Barnaby era suave, cálido y la excitación que recibía por eso era demasiada, no pudo contenerse y llego al borde mientras Bunny explotaba con el nombre de Tiger en sus labios.

-¿Bunny?- hablo Kotetsu una vez que pudo recobrarse, mientras sentía al rubio en su pecho

-Mmmm-

-Yo también tengo miedo- confesó el mayor

-No tienes porque, no te dejaré- respondió Barnaby mientras abrazaba fuertemente a Tiger como afirmando sus palabras

-Conejo necio- sonrió divertido, ahora sabía que vencer sus miedos no era tan difícil, si Bunny estaba con el…


End file.
